skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Vize The Legend
Vize (バイス Baisu), Anita (アニタ), and Faina (フィーラ Fīra) are an optional boss battle exclusive to Skies of Arcadia Legends. Biography Vize and his two female companions were a group of travelling entertainers who specialized in impersonations. At some point, the group began impersonating Vyse, Aika, and Fina, terrifying people into giving them their money. The group began taking advantage of this to make themselves rich, ruining Vyse's reputation in the process and landing them on the Sailor's Guild Wanted List. Eventually, the trio is confronted by the real Vyse and crew in the ruins of Nasrad, who challenges the doppelganger to a battle aboard the Delphinus to settle the dispute. Vize agrees, reasoning that if he were to kill the true Vyse and crew, he and his companions would be able to take their places, as no one would be able to tell the difference. Once defeated, Vize and crew surrenders and promise not to use Vyse's name to commit anymore crimes. The trio instead decide to open a new troupe and perform skits about Vyse and his crew and invite them to stop by and be their guest stars. As a Boss Vize and crew will appear in the ruins of Nasrad sometime after Vyse and crew return from Yafutoma with the Blue Moon Crystal, but only if the player's rank is Vyse the Daring or higher. Once the right conditions are met, Vyse's rank will change to “Vyse the Fallen Pirate” and will stay that way until the imposters have been defeated. Once defeated, Vyse will regain his current rank and can report the imposters defeat to the nearest Sailor's Guild for 20,000 Gold. Vize Vize resembles Vyse, except he wears a blood red tunic and has an arrogant, smug expression on his face. In-battle Vize is Blue-affiliated and can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack that has a chance of inflicting fatigue on the target. * Cutlass Wrath: Vize attacks a single party member with a series of attacks, jumps up and says "Heh, Cutlass Wrath!" before delivering the final blow. It is essentially the same as Vyse's Cutlass Fury. * Revenge: Vize takes up a defensive stance for the turn, during which time all damage against him is reduced. If struck by a physical attack, Vize will automatically counter with a physical attack of his own; it is essentially the same as Vyse's Counterstrike. This is an Expidited Ability which is an ability that takes effect immediatly at the beginning of the battle round, regardless of quickness. When defeated he'll drop the Tuna Cutlass, which was one of two downloadable “joke” weapons in the original Dreamcast version. Category:Blue Enemies Anita Anita resembles Aika, but with violet hair, a black dress, and blue eyes, and has a flirtatious expression. In-battle Anita is Red-affiliated and can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack that has a chance of inflicting weak on the target. * Anita Shield: The enemy party gains immunity to offensive magic spells for the turn; however, this also blocks Faina's support magic. This ability is always the first to occur in a round, regardless of Quick rating. It is essentially the same as Aika's Delta Shield. * Anita Burst: Anita launches four holographic boomerangs which, upon contact with the ground, causes the area around the party to erupt and consumes them in fire, damaging all of them. It is essentially the same as Aika's Lambda Burst, except Anita's quote is "Feel my power. Anita Burst!". Unguarded, this attack is potentially fatal to an insufficiently leveled party, especially if Anita has Increm in effect. * Quika When defeated she'll drop the Swirlmerang, which was one of two downloadable “joke” weapons in the original Dreamcast version. Category:Red Enemies Faina Faina resembles Fina, but wears a black dress with gray tights, has silver hair, red eyes, and has a snobby attitude. In-battle Faina is Yellow-affiliated. Unlike her companions, she cannot use any physical attacks since she lacks a Cupil (therefore making her Attack stats a moot point), which also means she cannot counterattack. Instead she uses the following magic attacks: * Pyrulen * Incremus * Noxus * Sacrum * Sylenis * Drilnos Until Faina is down, it's best that the player uses Aika's Delta Shield every turn. When defeated, she’ll drop the Focus Robe, a type of armor that was originally from Pinta's Quest in the Dreamcast version. Category:Yellow Enemies Strategies Target Faina first with Pirates' Wrath, which should be able to defeat her in one hit, especially as she has access to healing spells that can needlessly prolong the battle. Next, target Anita, since she has an incredibly high damage output against all party members and, unlike Vize, doesn't guard against attacks. It is highly recommended, if not absolutely necessary, to have Enrique cast Justice Shield each turn in order to cut the damage Anita can do by half. Vize should be targeted last because his rather frequent use of Revenge early on makes him harmless if you ignore him. Trivia * Although Anita is a red-affiliated enemy, she uses a green boomerang in-battle. * In the Japanese version, Anita says the "Moons, give me strength!" quote when casting magic. In the English version however, she stays silent. * When casting magic, Faina says "Moons, bless us!". * Faina's name in the English version is the same as Fina's name in the Japanese version. Category:Bosses Category:Wanted List Category:Skies of Arcadia Legends exclusive Category:Black Pirates